


Burning Up

by riskyrevenge



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskyrevenge/pseuds/riskyrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes out to get Nando's for a sick Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> it's a little past 6 am and I've been writing sporadically for a couple hours. I blame my friend Priscila because she's evil and puts these ideas in my head and I can't sleep until I complete them. so this is for her.

The line for takeaway at Nando's is excruciating, almost out the door, and Harry's fidgeting. He doesn't even know what Niall's favorite dish is. Harry knows whatever he gets, Niall will love, and it shouldn't matter if it's exactly what he wants or not, but for some reason it's driving him crazy. _How many flavors of chicken can there possibly be?_

There's a stray curl brushing his ear, and Harry shoves it back up under his beanie. It does almost nothing to disguise him, but people seem to take a hint when it looks like he makes a slight effort to conceal his identity. It's not that Harry dislikes being stopped by fans, he rather enjoys himself when he does get recognized actually, but he doesn't want to be delayed. He just wants to get some food for Niall and get back to him. 

When he'd left, Niall had been wrapped in about three different blankets on Harry's couch in a nest of used tissues. Harry had to practically force feed him some Lemsip, spooning it into his mouth because Niall was too shaky to hold the mug. He knew Niall felt guilty for spreading his sickness throughout Harry's living space, but Harry was too concerned to let him stay anywhere else, especially not on his own. And he knew he'd be the only person able to take care of Niall properly. So Harry insisted and his friend relented, probably only because he was too exhausted from the sickness to put up much of a fight.

He finally gets to the counter and hastily orders a couple of wraps and some mild wings for the two of them to share. Niall usually likes his food pretty spicy, but Harry doubts the wisdom of feeding him a cocktail of spices in his state. Harry flashes a grin at the cashier and heads out as soon as the takeaway bags are in his hands. It's a pretty calm day, the sidewalks less congested than usual. He makes it back to his flat in less than ten minutes, and is about to loudly announce his triumphant return, when he sees Niall, dead to the world.

Harry smiles to himself and stuffs the food in the fridge. He's not even really hungry, he got it mainly to make Niall happy. But this is the first time he's seen Niall sleep without coughing or tossing around in two days, and Harry's not going to disturb him. That is, until he's cleaning up all the mugs and tissues that have accrued around the couch, and notices Niall shivering.

Harry doesn't even really think about it, it just seems to be the most logical, _natural_ , course of action. He scoops Niall up, one arm supporting his shoulders and one under his knees, and starts carrying him to the bed as gently as he can.

Niall stirs in his arms, a clammy hand coming up to grasp Harry's shirt. He mumbles something unintelligible and Harry attempts to be reassuring. "I got you, Nialler." Niall turns his face into the crook of Harry's arm and sighs. Harry can feel his heartbeat increase a tick, and chalks it up to worry.

Harry carefully kicks the clothes littering his floor out of the way, to keep from falling and injuring both of them. He makes it to the bed eventually, depositing Niall and dashing back to the couch to grab the blankets. He returns to find Niall sprawled across the bed like an octopus, and bites his lip to keep from laughing.

He gingerly climbs into the bed with Niall, draping each blanket across the two of them. Harry scoots closer, pulling Niall's arm up so he can get under it and up close to him. He's shaking a little less now, but his normally creamy pale skin is tinged with red in his arms, neck, cheeks, everywhere. Harry lets his leg twine with Niall's closest one and wraps his arms around him as best he can. Niall shudders a little and Harry whispers, "Shh... you're alright." Niall buries his face in Harry's neck and they fall asleep like that, tangled together in the midafternoon, the body heat nearly unbearable. 

\--

When he opens his eyes, Harry's confused by two things: there's no light shining through the window, and the lack of presence of one sickly bandmate. His hair's sticking to his forehead in a light sheen of sweat, and he's still wearing his jeans. All in all, not the best as far as waking up goes.

Harry wanders out to the kitchen to find Niall huddled in a blanket at the table, a plate of the food he'd picked up earlier steaming in front of him. He grins sheepishly when he notices Harry, and Harry's relieved to see his skin's back to its normal pallor. "My stomach woke me. Don't think I've eaten real food in a couple days, at least."

Harry sits down next to him, reflexively holding the back of his hand to Niall's forehead. "You're not so clammy anymore, at least. But you're still a little warm."

Niall pouts. "You can't expect me to pass on Nando's. You're the one who picked it up for me!" 

"I never said you had to give up the food," Harry laughs. "I'm just expressing my concern, s'all. You were shivering on the couch when I got back." The memory replays, and it's only now that Harry realizes how scared he'd been. Niall, unconscious, shaking... he wonders how he'd been able to even keep a clear head at the time.

"Eh, I'm fine. A lot better than I was a few hours ago." Niall nibbles at a wing thoughtfully. "Did you carry me to bed? I was wondering how I got in there."

Harry unconsciously swipes his fringe to the side and looks pointedly down at the table as he feels the blood warming his cheeks. "It seemed... right. I was trying to keep you warm."

"It worked." Harry glances up to Niall giving him a strange look. It's not uncomfortable, or embarrassed, just thoughtful. "Thanks."

Harry grins. "My pleasure, Nialler." He gets up to pour a glass of water, and feels a pair of warm arms circle his waist from behind. Niall rests his chin on Harry's shoulder and whispers, "You got me?"

Harry turns to face him, draping his arms over Niall's shoulders. "Yeah. I've always got you." Niall's eyes are bright and glossy, still feverish, but Harry couldn't care less. He leans in and presses a gentle, reassuring kiss to Niall's lips.

Niall hums contentedly, and drops his head to Harry's shoulder. They stay there for a while, comfortable in their embrace, Niall pressing feathery kisses to Harry's neck, Harry stroking Niall's hair. 

Harry finally whispers, "Let's go back to bed." He manages to lead Niall back to his room, and they climb in, twining together even closer than they were earlier, Niall pretty much on top of Harry. Niall's breathing deepens and evens out pretty quickly, and Harry smiles when he feels him talking against his chest.

Harry strains to hear the mumbled whisper, and realizes Niall is just repeating his name. "Harry," every so often, between breaths. Harry kisses the top of Niall's head and falls asleep with a smile playing at his lips.


End file.
